The Wonderful Life of Naruto and Gaara
by EyelinerGirl
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha breaks up with Naruto Uzumaki in front of the whole school. Leaving Naruto Broken and empty. His older brother Gaara decides it would be best if they moved and slowly helps Naruto pick up his broken peices. -Discontinued
1. shattering into a million pieces

A/n- So this will be my first none oneshot! can you believe it:D I'm very excited because I wrote the first chapter in my diary. I liked how it came out so I decided I would type up the first chapter. But I am sad to say I do not have spell check so please excuse my spelling errors. I actually got the idea of writing this from another author on I however forgot the users screen name. w

Warnings: Some OOCness (maybe alot? Oo) ,slash

Fandom: Naruto

Rating: M

Pairing(s): SasuNaru, GaaNeji

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha breaks up with Naruto Uzumaki in front of the whole school. Leaving Naruto Broken and empty. His older brother Gaara decides it would be best if they moved and slowly helps Naruto pick up his broken peices. But when they come back two years later Sasuke wants Naruto back.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does but if I did...

On with the Story!-

--

"_I Hate you" _

_Smack_

_"I never really loved you who would love a demon? A MONSTER?"_

_"Sa-Sasuke I-I-I thought y-" _

_"Ha you thought what? You thought that I loved you? You actually thought that I would actually love someone like you a slut, a whore? No Naruto I would never love you" _

_I could actually hear my heart shattering, breaking into a million peices. I fall to my knees tears running down my cheeks. The one person that I thought I loved, The one person I thought loved me..._

_"Get up!" He yells and pulls me up by my hair. By now everyone in the cafateria was staring at us and I could just here them laughing. There precious Sasuke has done what they have been waiting for ever since we started dating. _

_"Stupid. Stupid Naruto! thinking he could touch our Sasuke kun" _

_But I didn't care about any of this. I just couldn't believe it. I loved him so much and I thought he..._

_"Get away from him!"_

_...I thought he loved me_

_The grip Sasuke had on my head was loosened and he let go. Throwing a punch at my older brother, Gaara. They started swinging fist at each other blocking, hitting, and missing. _

_I couldn't take it. I turned to the exit and ran, ran as far away as I could. _

_--_

It has been exactly two years since the break up but I remember it like it was yesterday. I remember the hot stinging pain on my cheek when he smacked me, I remember the names, I remember feeling like my heart had just broken into millions of peices. I remember it all and it still haunts me. Every time I close my eyes I remember it. Every time I laugh or smile I remember smiling with him. Every time I lay in bed I remember him laying right next to me.

But now after two years of being away from him. After two years of almost getting over him. Two fucking years I have to move back. I have to go to the same hallways we walked in together. The same classrooms we shared. The same Stop and Shop everything! I know my brothers thinks this is for the best. I know he thinks moving back to Kohona will help us both but I don't.

They would make fun of me all of them. Sakura, Ino, Kin, and the rest of them. They would say I was not even worthy of even looking at Sasuke, that he did the right thing when he dumped me. Not knowing how badly they were hurting me on the inside. They were the ones that were ot worthy not me.

--

"So Naruto..." Gaara my older brother says as he picks up a few boxes from the trunk of our car.

"Yes...?" I ask wondering just what it is that Gaara wants. He smiles a small smile that I only see every now and then.

"Have you decided?" I raise an eyebrow at this. Decided? decided what?!? Gaara laughed an unexpected laugh one that I usually don't hear. Was it just me or was Gaara dong alot of unexpected stuff today?

"Have you decided what room you are going to have?" he asks and I reply simply.

"No" We have only really walked around the house twice. Well really once for me. But still thats not enough time for me to decide which room I wanted to choose. Why would Gaara be so happy about this anyways... unless...

"PERVERT!!!!" I say as I punch Gaara Playfully in the shoulder. Which almost knocks the boxes he was holding out of his hands. An old man from across the street looks up at us and raises his eyebrow. Gaara gives me his 'I swear to god I'm going to kill you one day' glare. I just whistle and pretend I didn't do anything.

--

Okay so the first chapter isn't so long just a quick flashback :[ and the moving in of Gaara and Naruto but I promise I will try to get more into how Sasuke feels about this and why he did what he did to Naruto in the first place. And maybe we will get into the other pairings later eh -hint hint-.

r&r but please don't if you are going to complain because this is a slash okay? if you don't like this couple than please do not read it

I forgot to mention that Gaara is not related to Temari and Kankurou and is older than Naruto. He is however not out of high school yet


	2. Man Pocket Book

a/n: Woah lol wasn't really expecting to past one review for the first chapter D,: but to everyone that reviewed thank you so much. And to everyone that reviewed saying that I should write longer chapters well here is my attempt to. This chapter will start off with Sasuke's POV for those who don't know-

_Flashback_

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Here is the answer to Akirakun17's question-

Sasuke-16

Naruto- 16

Gaara-20

Neji-21

Shikamaru- 17

Sakura- 16

Ino- 16

Hinata- 16

Temari- 21

Itachi- 24

Kankurou-21

Kin-16

Sai-17

Deidara-16

and thats just some of the characters ages I'll put the rest in later chapters :[

Oh yes before I forget there was a review by Alicia's power that really caught my attention. I do not plan to make the fic go like that xD I want to make Sasuke suffer then maybe just maybe after a hell of alot of suffering -and I mean alot of suffering- He will get his way -maybe-

--

"Ohhhhhh Sasuke Kun!!!!"

Oh Shit

"SASUKKKKKKKKE KUUUUUUUNNNNN!!!" That annoying high pitched feminine voice I know it anywhere. If I were someone else I would have probably screamed at the top of my lungs and ran away. Sadly I am Sasuke Uchiha, Mr. Popularity, The 'Ice Prince'. She jumps onto my back expecting a piggy back ride and my left eye twitches.

"What?" I ask pushing her off of me.

"Ow... Well what I wanted to ask you is that well... the school dance is... um..." I snickered at this. Now You see the girl sitting on the floor infront of me... Well she wsn't ugly. she was very pretty actually. She had large green eyes and long pink hair and her body was to die for. But... She wasn't my type. Ever since we entered the same kindergarden class together she has had a huge crush on me. She would follow me around everywhere. Swearing that one day she would be my wife. I was not flattered though since just about every girl in my kindergarden class swore they would be my future bride.

I already Knew what she was going to ask anyways so there was no point of telling her this nice and easy. Right? right.

"No." and that was that. Of course we all know she wouldn't give up there.

"No? NO?!?!? how dare you! I get down on my knees and ask you to go to the school dance with me and all you can say is no?!?! couldn't you tell me why huh? huh?!?!? what am I not pretty enough-"

"Sakura" Thank god for Sai or I swear would have lost my temper. Not that anyone would really care.

"He obviously doesn't want to go with you to the dance so just leave him alone." Sai says in a calm low voice and I swear I just wanted to hug him. Sakura gets up turns around and walks away with her nose in the air. As if she was the one who just rejected someone. I sigh then turn my attention to Sai.

"Thanks." and then I turn around and walk in the opposite direction of the pink haired girl. I then look down at my watch which reads 7:00 AM. The bell is going to ring in 20 minutes so I guess i have no rush to get to class.

--

"Naaaaaarutoooooo!! Get up you don't have much time left!"

I groan and turn in my bed not wanting to get up. Whats Gaara so excited about anyways? and what does he mean I don't have much time left? Its just a monday... then it hits me. Monday!!! Its my first day back at Kohona highschool! I quickly get out of bed and almost trip over my doggy slippers. Not bothering to put them on. I check what time it says on my alarm clock and wonder. WHY THE HELL DIDN"T THIS THING GO OFF???? Its already 7 AM! If I don't Hurry up I'll be late. I run over to my dresser and pull out a striped orange and black short sleeved shirt and black pants with holes at where my knees are.

The holes in my pants were purposly done by one of my friends Deidara. He said that if you make some of your clothes different from what other kids are wearing then those other kids will copy off you. I had a hard long laugh at this but to my surprise when I wore these pants to school I got a shitload of compliments. Dei just laughed at me.

_"I told you everyone would like them 'un" Dei said laughing as he lights up a cigarette. He hands the pack to me._

_"want one 'un?" I smile. _

_"Sure" _

I sure do miss Deidara alot. He was my best friend and we did just about everything together. As a matter of fact I told him I would call him on my first day back to Kohona. I think that maybe sometime on the weekend we can hangout. Maybe drink a little have some cigarettes... the usual crap we do together.

I pull up my super cool ripped jeans and put on my striped black and orange shirt. When I'm done I take a quick look at myself in the mirror. I try to comb some of my messy blonde hair down but it doesn't stay so I just leave it. I grab my thickly rimmed glasses then walk into the hallway of my brothers and I's apartment. This place really wasn't so bad. Not as great as our older house in Kohona but not bad at all.

Its been about three weeks since we moved back to Kohona. I didn't really see anybody from Kohona high. Well except if you count that blonde and pink haired girl. What were there names agian Iro and Saluka? naaaah um... thats it Ino and Sakura! How can I forget them? They were complete bitches to me. Its not my fault that there precious Sasuke decided to choose me to fuck around with. You would think that after they saw what he did to me they would give up right? WRONG!

When I saw them (I saw them In Stop and Shop by the way) they were talking about how wonderful he was. How Handsom he was and this stupid dance coming up. I know I know I shouldn't be listening to there conversation. But they were talking so fucking loudly! I actually bumped into Ino. She didn't recognize me though (thank god) she just glared and told me to watch where I'm going.

Ino and Sakura haven't changed one bit thats for sure.

"Naruto I'm going to be working overtime tonight the keys are under the carpet." Gaara says taking a sip from his glass of orange juice. I nod my head meaning yes.

"Have a good first day..." Gaara says as he pours the remainder of the orange juice in the sink and puts the glass on the counter. He then picks up his man-pocket book(1) and leaves. I grab my thin jean jacket pick up my backpack and exit out the same door that Gaara left out of.

--

1. At my aunts work there is this guy that carries around a bag and she calls it his man pocket book so I thought instead of making Gaara carry around a gourd I would make him carry around a back- or a man-pocketbook:D

So thats the second chapter :[ not much longer but hey I like this one please r & r but don't if you are going to flame me


	3. Blueberry Muffin

a/n: not much to really say right now. I'm kinda in a bad mood so thats why I haven't updated in awhile. Here is the answer to Cibiboy's question: Naruto wears Thickly rimmed glasses not sun glasses. To Night Fox Riku: Thanks for the suggestion I was thinking of doing something like that to...

--

_"O-o my god"_

_"Is that... is that him!?" _

_"What is he doing back...?"_

Right now I really REALLY wanted to just turn around and run far, far away. And when I say far I mean FAR back to Suna far which was pretty damn far if you ask me. Instead of walking into my old school unnoticed like I planned all eyes were on me. People were pointing at me like I was a new attraction at a zoo. Some laughing as they did so. You would think they would have forgotten right? Its not like they don't hear about or see someones break up every week or so right? Right! So why was mine so damn special? Oh thats right! My break up wasn't with just anyone it was with mister popularity. Sasuke Uchiha. I feel a headache coming on and its not even 1st period yet.

I sigh and lay my head on the cold metal of my well what I think is my new locker. Why can't I just stay here and fall asleep up against my (new) locker? Just forget everything in the past and never ever wake up. But we can't always get what we want now can we? I think I was there lying up against my locker for 10 minutes until an annoying ringing noise filled the air scaring the shit out of me. I quickly catched my glasses which slipped fell off when I looked up from getting scared by the bell.

--

I really didn't want to be here not with all these stupid fan girls surrounding me. Why did they want me? I barely speak a word to any of them. Sakura Haruno the girl who asked me out earlier was sitting to the left of me while a platnium blond haired girl named Ino Yamanaka (is that how you spell her last name?) sat to the right. I try to ignore them and doodle on my desk which was already littered with words and drawings. Somehow I just felt like today was going to be a bad day. Maybe it was because all of my fans seemed to be paying a little less attention to me then usual? That was probably it. Usually my fans seemed to have there full attention on me but today was different. Something just wasn't right. I do try to ignore this though and continue doodling.

Thats when I hear it. His voice.

"M-m-my name is Naruto Uzu-umaki!" Naruto says in a hurried voice. I quickly look up from my doodling and my attention goes to Naruto. There standing in front of the classroom is my ex boyfriend. He was wearing these extremely tight jeans which show off his nice tall legs and his tight ass. To make this even more attractive there are rips where his knees are showing off some of his tanned skin. His shirt is striped orange and black and he has on this thin jean jacket. I feel like drooling! when did Naruto get such a beautiful feminine body? I continue looking and stop at his face. His cheeks were a deep crimson color from blushing. He still has those scars on his cheek (which look like whiskers thank you very much) and is wearing these thickly rimmed glasses.

Funny. I never remembered Naruto wearing glasses or having blue eyes... Maybe he wore contacts? Well I guess It doesn't matter anymore because he just sat in the seat in front of me! I wanted him to say something to me anything!! I reached my hand out to touch his shoulder but then stop myself. What am I a complete idiot? Even if I got down on my knees he wouldn't forgive me or even talk to me. I couldn't even forgive myself for what I said to him. I was horrible a complete asshole! I sigh maybe... maybe I can try to get him to like me again. Gain his friendship back? Even if he would never want to be with me again I can still try.

I Poke his shoulder.

--

I think I might just cry. He is in my homeroom and first class. I thought it was painful just to think about him. Now every day I had to be with him first fucking period and only god knows how much more time we will have to spend together. I lay my head in my hands trying to think of Suna. I miss my friends I really do I especially miss Deidara. Whenever I felt like crying or I felt like i needed comfort he was there by my side. I think I almost fell asleep again (this time dreaming of Suna and Deidara) when I felt someone poke my shoulder. I rub my eyes and turn around to see someone I really didn't want to see.

"What do YOU want?" I ask harshly sending a death glare at Sasuke. He smirks.

"Your phone number" I was trying to stop myself from slapping him across he face.

"Well Your not getting it" I say turning around and ignoring whatever he was trying to say to me. After what feeling like an eternity the bell rings and everyone exits the classroom in a rush.

--

"Gaara" I'm really starting to hate that voice...

"Yes?" I say turning around from what I was doing.

"I need you to do me a favor... its very simple really..." a plump old man says as he hands a box to me.

"Oh? what is it?" I say looking at the box in my hands suspiciously.

"I need you to deliver this box to someone named Neji Hyuuga okay?" the old man named Takeo says. I nod and asking one more question.

"And where is this to be delivered to?"

"510 Pine cone Road(1)" I nod once again.

"Okay"

--

Its only lunch period and people are already questioning and insulting me. Its making me pissed! 2, 3, 4, and 5 period(2) I didn't have Sasuke in my class which made me feel better though. I still can't believe he asked for my _phone number _uhhhhg. Its one thing to hurt someone the way he did but its another to hurt someone then flirt with them two years after wards. What a jerk! Speaking of Jerks I really wonder how Gaara is doing at work. He seemed so spacey this morning which I know is a normal thing but_still_.

Sighing I grab a muffin I picked out from a vending machine and take the left over change I got from the change slot. Mmmmm... Blueberry my favorite! (3). I look at the huge crowds and packed tables. Then I think that maybe I should go outside and eat. I still remember where I used to sit. On one of the branches the big Sakura tree. It was my favorite place to go which was perfect. My favorite flavor muffin and my old favorite hangout. Now lets see if I have gotten to fat to climb into the damned tree...

I was biting on to the plastic wrapper that kept the muffin fresh. I dug my finger nails into the side of the tree and used my legs the most to help me get up. After awhile I got on one of the branches and lay ed back. I unwrapped the muffin happily and bit into it. I suddenly felt alot better. I had a beautiful view in front of me I was eating my muffin and there was no Sasuke around to make me feel sad. Well thats what I thought at least.

"Naruto" Oh god damnit.

"What teme can't you see I'm busy" I say not looking away from the sky above me. It really was a nice day out... I feel more weight come onto the branch. There Sasuke was sitting at the end of the branch.

"Oh Naruto can't you see?" Sasuke says his face staying emotionless.

"I want you back." He adds expecting me to want him back to. I laugh a menacing laugh and turn to Sasuke my eyes filled with Hate, Sadness, and most of all Anger. Anger because of the pain he made me go through Anger because I thought he loved me Anger because he called me a fucking whore! Sasuke flinches a bit and I do something that I'm sure I'll probably regret later...something childish and immature I push Sasuke off the branch.

--

xDDDDD and I will stop there I'm sorry I just had to make Naruto push Sasuke off the branch HAD TO

1.Idk if there is a pinecone road I made that up :U '

2. I have lunch 6th period thats why I made Naru chan have lunch 6th

3.Blueberry is my favorite flavor muffin

R&R


	4. Sorry un!

A/N:I'm so sorry for not updating in a few days! My cousin came over and wouldn't let me use my computer (Don't ask...). I wrote this chapter in my diary again and it came out so crappy! I wanted to write something funny but it came out horrible. But in this chapter we will find out who naruto temporarily dates. And why Sauce-ke said such horrible hings to Naruto kun.

--

"S-so what else happened un????" I am really trying to resist the urge to start laughing right now. You see just a few days ago I moved back to my old school. While in my first period I met with an old... 'friend'... well now rival. So... at lunch I kinda sort of pushed him out of a tree. But c'mon its MY (old) TREE. He was bothering me! I'm pretty sure you know this friend was not just a friend more like a... past boyfriend. Not only that but when I pushed him off I dropped my muffin! MY FUCKING BLUEBERRY MUFFIN! I love blueberry muffins there the best flavor of muffins to ever live! You and I both know that one day they will rule the world!(1) But _anyways _I just got finished telling my friend Deidara about the whole thing.

"So... I got sent to the principles office..." I say taking a sip out of my beer.

"AND?!?!? was Gaara pissed did he ground you un?" I almost spit out my beer. Gaara get pissed about so stupid? Ha. Thats a riot! I give Dei my 'Wtf is wrong with you stare' that we used to receive from younger students at my old school.

"I'm just asking... he did get mad about that one time" Dei says lighting a cigarette.

"Oh god don't bring that up!" I say blushing a deep red color. I remember that stupid dare. We should have just said no in the first place.

"Oh come on it was an embarrassing but at least the guys were all over us."

"us? US????? they were all over YOU! you always get all the guys... doing what we did only helped it!"

_--_

_"O. My. God"_

_"NICE ARSE!!!"  
_

_"Girly girl isn't a girl after all look everyone!" After that is said there is a loud girlish scream and a pretty blond girl named Temari faints. _

_"U-um... Deidara I don't think this was such a good idea." I say looking out into the crowd of students sitting in the school auditorium. Some were laughing and pointing while others were whistling and winking at us. I cross my arms over my bare chest. Blushing a very deep shade of red. _

_We are both standing here nude in front of the whole school. Yes The whole school saw my penis at the same time... and now Dei is as red as a tomato and I think I might just faint. So I do the one thing that a MANLY MAN would do. I grab Deidara's hand and run of the stage screaming like a little girl. _

_--_

"Sorry un!" Dei says and I grin and punch his arm playfully.

"Heh its alright..." I say and start grinning like the idiot I know I am.

"By the way..." Dei says looking me straight in the eyes. I can just feel that he is going to say something stupid because he has that stupid, stupid grin on his face.

"You have a nice ass!" I was right yep- wait a second what! what...

"WHAT THE F-" My screaming was cut off by Deidara's lips covering my own.

--

Deep breaths. Deep breaths. In though the nose out through the mouth... wait what if its the other way around? UGH!! Not helping me not helping at all! If I can just get up the stairs without making a single noise what so ever... just be as silent as a mouse. Maybe... maybe Itachi won't notice that I'm home. Every step I make makes an annoying squeaking noise. Even though I'm walking on my tip toes. If I keep this up Itachi will now for sure that I'm home. So far I haven't heard anything from his room. Maybe he wasn't home... Nah his shoes were by the door.

I sigh deeply I'm about to push my bedroom door open when out of no where someone screams...

"Boo!" I think I might have had a heart attack standing in front of me is my brother Itachi he is leaning against my bedroom door frame. Blocking me from going in.

"Move" I say giving him my death glare. I know that wouldn't work anyways but... It was worth a try! He starts laughing at me.

"Oh why I want to talk to my baby brother." Itachi says. I don't say anything.

"So I hear that your old fuck toy is back eh? you do remember what I said what would happen if you dare go back to him right?" My fist is clenching and unclenching and I really want to punch Itachi for referring to MY Naruto as a fuck toy. Bitting my bottom lip I nod my head and Itachi gives me this weird looking smile and pats me on the head.

"Good... good... now get out of my way." I do as I am told and move out the way.

--

_"Its been more then two months Sasuke" _

_"I-itachi please... I..."_

_"What did I tell you Sasuke? Two months and two months only!" My head is bowed down and I'm kneeling on my knees. I can feel wetness on my cheeks meaning I am crying bu I don't care. I don't want to I... _

_"Oh please Sasuke like he cares he is probably just another whore that wanted to get into your pants!" I look up at Itachi his eyes are blood red and cold looking. _

_"You know... Sasuke. you will never get any where Your to kind... Your not emotionless like me and you want to know something" Itachi pulled my up buy the collar of my shirt so we are looking each other directly in the eyes._

_"You never will be..."_

_-- _

"D-dei! What?" My eyes grow wide as and I look at Dei. He looks so red like he is a tomato like the time we were both stripping. He is looking at his feet so he can avoid eye contact. Is that.. Is he pouting? He looks so cute! I put one of my thumbs under his chin and lift his face up to level with mine. I move in closer until we a centimeters apart and finally our lips meet. It was just an innocent kiss no tongue or anything like that. It makes me feel like there is some kind of innocence in this world even though I know there isn't that much left.

Somehow I feel like crying again.

--

Sorry For stopping here and I know this chapter is crappy I'm sorry! I'll try to make it up next chapter I promise Review  
1.You know blueberry muffins will rule the world one say YOU KNOW IT!


	5. I can take you down anyday

So I haven't updated this story in awhile. Gaaaah I finally decided what I want to happen in this story. So let me warn you. Some characters in this chapter you may not know unless you have read far enough into the manga [or watched the shippuden

--

"Ohhhhh Sasuke Kun!" There they go agian...

"Marry me Sasuke kun!" Sakura says clinging onto my left arm. Ino clinging to my right.

"Psh... Who would marry you? Big forehead girl" Ino says as she pokes Sakura's oversized forehead.

"Sasuke kun would! right Sasuke?" I roll my eyes and try to ignore them. I was more interested in something else right now. That something else being my blue eyed blonde. Naruto. I was currently at some kind of club that Sakura and Ino dragged me into. I guess they hadn't noticed Naruto or they just didn't care. I had though. He was sitting there smoking a pack of ciggaretes . I never knew Naruto smoked and it looks like he is waiting for someone. I wonder who? They must be awfully late. Because Sakura, Ino, and I had been here since 7:30 its about 8:45 now. I want to go up to him and ask him but Sakura and Ino would probably try to eat him alive if I did.

"Sasuke Kun what are you looking at?" Ino asks while poking my cheek. I swear to god I want to just take her finger and crack it in half. Her and her damn poking.

"Nothing Ino. Nothing... Hey Sakura could you get me a drink?" I ask knowing well that she will say yes.

"Of course!" She says jumping up from her seat to get me a drink.

"Hey! can I get you anything Sasuke kun?" Ino asks and I nod. Of course. If I were to ask Sakura to do something for me without asking Ino. Than she will think I like Sakura more.

"Get me a bannana nut muffin[1" Ino nods and runs off to get said muffin. I look over to my Naruto to see that he is talking to some red haired guy that works at the bar.

--

"No way! Tobi really did that?"

"That he did. He swallowed it whole. Didn't even chew"

"Uhhhhg thats gross. I would never eat a bug!" I say my eyes wide.

"Heh well we all gave him ten dollars to do it so yah..." Sasori says and I grin.

"Oh well then I might reconsider..." I say grinning widely. Sasori was another friend of mine from my old school and so was Tobi. All my friends worked at this club called 'Akatsuki' thats how we met. I started coming here when I first started going to Bell highschool[2. I was drunk and almost got raped by some perverted old man. Thats how Deidara and I first met but I won't get into it. We were actually going to go to the movies. I mean all of us. Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Kanon, Pein, Zetsu, Kisame, Kakuzu, and Hidan[3. Since Sasori just finished that means everyone else did. For some reason Sasori is sending me a wierd look and I laugh nervously.

"Heeeey Naruto Kun! who is the creepy duck butt behind you?" Deidara, my boyfriend asks smiling. I twitch and slowly turn my head to come face to face with...

"SASUKE?!?!" I scream jumping up from my seat. Just when I think I get away from that jerk!

"Hello Naruto fancy meeting you here" Sasuke says patting my shoulder. I look over to Deidara than Sasori. Deidara looks about ready to kill. While Sasori doesn't look to happy either.

"This! this is that-that bastard you told me about?! How dare he even come here!" Deidara says clenching his hand into a fist.

"Well he is way out numbered here." Sasori says cracking his knuckles.

"I can take both of you down anyday" Sasuke says crossing his arms over his chest. Big mistake.

Sasori pins Sasuke on the ground and Deidara conects his fist to Sasuke's face. He continuously punches him and I can't help but to laugh. A whole crowd of people are surrounding the area now.

"This is what you get for hurting our Naruto Kun!" Deidara says but he and Sasori are both suddenly lifted off of Sasuke.

"Now now Deidara, Sasori. As much as I would like to beat him up to now is **not**the time." My blue haired friend Konan says. Deidara takes a deep breath then shakes his head.

"Whatever. Just keep him away from me."

"Hn..."

--

Okay so this chapter is REALLY short. And its not that well written. I promise next time I will try a little harder. I was in a bit of a rush to finish this chapter so yah oO anyways I suck at writing fighting scenes okay? and that was my first one.

1.Icky I hate bannana nut muffins!

2.I forgot if I mentons what school Naruto went to before so I just made one up

3.No Itachi! haha sorry plus I love the akatsuki and had to have them in here somewhere


End file.
